Resolution
by Daine
Summary: Goku can't sleep. Perhaps a chance meeting with Vegeta is all he really needs...[nonslash]


A/N: This little scene demanded to be written. It takes place after the Buu saga. I may have taken a few licenses with the fusion technique. Please be kind; this is my first of the genre. A note about the title – a resolution can mean a promise. It can also mean a decision, or a solution. I rather think they all fit the story. What do you think?

Insert standard disclaimer.

**Resolution**

Goku couldn't sleep.

Chi-Chi breathed lightly in her sleep next to him. It was approaching midnight, and by all rights he should have been asleep as well. But tonight, like so many previous nights, sleep eluded him. 

Unable to stand it anymore, Goku got out of bed. He didn't know how long this restlessness had plagued him. He had shouldered so much responsibility for so long…and now it was over, all that remained to him was a peaceful life with his family. It was everything he had hoped for, fought for, and even died for in the past years.

So why could he not relax and enjoy it?

He worried. Somehow the Earth attracted trouble – or at least, its alien inhabitants did. If something else happened, would he be strong enough to help? Buu had almost been too much for any of them.

_No_, he dismissed the thought. That was not the cause of his insomnia. He had faith in his fighting ability and that of his sons. Then what was? Chi-Chi had begun to comment on Goku's snappishness; this had to stop soon. 

Abruptly he turned and picked up his fighting gi from the floor. It was still the most comfortable thing to wear, even if the need for it had passed. In the next moment he was out the door. 

He could have transmitted himself anywhere on the planet if he chose, but that would not exhaust his body and ease his mind. Instead he flew, aimlessly, above the forest in which he lived. He needed…something. Wordless, formless, the ache inside his heart cried out for relief – but he could not avail it, not until he knew what was wrong. So he flew, faster and faster, as if he could outfly all his troubles.

Then he realized that he was heading for a familiar ki. Even as his brain registered this, he subconsciously picked up the pace. He grinned. Apparently some part of him knew what he needed, after all. There was one person who would be sure to understand everything Goku was feeling. 

When he arrived at the site, he was surprised to see his quarry sitting at the edge of a cliff, overlooking a large city. He exerted one last burst of speed and landed softly next to him. The shorter man did not even look up.

Goku studied Vegeta in silence. He appeared to be perfectly calm, but his higher-than-usual ki levels suggested otherwise. An idea began to form in Goku's mind. It would be difficult to carry out, but he had the feeling that the man beside him needed it just as much as he did.

"What do you want?" Vegeta finally snapped.

Goku shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "And so you sought me out for company? I don't know whether I should feel honored or simply annoyed." He appeared to think for a moment. "Oh, never mind, I do," he sneered, glaring at Goku.

This was not the most promising of beginnings, but Goku was not one to give up easily. He cast around for a way to broach the topic. "Vegeta," he began, "do you know the fusion dance?"

"What kind of asinine question is that?" Vegeta scowled, but Goku seemed oblivious to the other Saiyan's animosity. Vegeta's scowl deepened. Almost in spite of himself, he answered the question. "Of course I know the fusion dance. It was standard training for the royals on Vegeta-sei, as well as for the elite of the army."

Goku had hoped for a better opening, but perhaps he could work it a bit more. "Goten has been having trouble with it, and I thought that if you knew it, you could help point out – "

Vegeta interrupted him with a snort. "I've seen the travesty you have taught my son and your brat. I refuse to have any part in that lower class ritual."

Goku's ears perked up. This was interesting, now if he could just keep Vegeta talking… "You mean there are different types of fusion dances?"

"Of course! Do you really think a royal would disgrace himself with that ridiculous dance you learned? There are different rituals, based on rank and skill-level of the participants."

"Wow!" A look of amazement crossed Goku's open face. "Can you teach me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta snapped his black gaze to Goku. "What – you, a third-class warrior, learn the fusion dance of a royal?" He sneered. "My father would turn in his grave – if he had one."

"Oh." Goku looked momentarily disappointed. Maybe this was a bad idea. For a second he considered giving up. But he had to try – for himself as well as for Vegeta. He knew that he would get no rest if he returned home. He desperately longed for contact with someone who could understand…and the only other Saiyan alive was sitting right beside him. His eyes brightened. "Maybe you could show me!"

Vegeta _hmphed_ and crossed his arms across his chest. "The royal fusion dance is not some cheap parlor trick, Kakarrot!"

Goku knew how to handle this. "But surely you could still show me!" He put a hand behind his head and laughed. "Unless you've forgotten how…"

As he had predicted, Vegeta glared furiously at him. "Of course I remember how!"

"Then prove it," Goku said simply. He could almost see Vegeta's mind working furiously. He kept his face neutral, waiting for the slight clench of Vegeta's jaw that would tell him he had won.

There it was. "Fine," Vegeta spat. He raised himself off the ground and assumed a fighting stance. "I don't expect you to appreciate this the way a true Saiyan would," he glared. "This would have been an unheard of honor for anyone on Vegeta-sei."

"Wow, I'll try to appreciate it, Vegeta," said Goku, opening his eyes extra-wide. He knew that no one would catch his sarcasm if he appeared extra "Son-like", as he believed Bulma called it. Before long, however, any vestiges of sarcasm had fallen away as he watched the marvel unfold before him. 

Dance was too soft a word for this. While each move flowed seamlessly into the next, there was a harsh undercurrent of savagery that a dance never contained. It followed no patterns that Goku, even with all his martial arts training, knew, yet at the same time possessed perfect balance and rhythm. The way Vegeta moved, Goku could almost see his invisible partner. All of his senses were on high alert, determined to catch every nuance of the complicated performance. 

For all its skill, the dance was over quickly. Vegeta ended in a high kick that would require perfect timing from his partner to mirror and complete the fusion. Goku promptly broke out into applause. "That was amazing!" he exclaimed. "And would the other person mirror the first?"

"Of course," said Vegeta shortly. Goku grinned.

"Can you show me?"

"You idiot! It's the same thing, only mirrored on the other side!" Vegeta blustered. He looked at Goku's face, then lowered his shoulders slightly in acquiescence. "But if you can't see how it would go, I suppose it would do no harm to show you," he muttered.

"Thanks, Vegeta," said Goku, meaning it.

Vegeta entered into the initial stance, the mirror image of the first. Goku watched intently as his eyes darkened with concentration. There would be a moment, when Vegeta turned his focus inwards for the dance, when he would not notice what Goku was doing. 

There!

Goku jumped into position a fraction before Vegeta began. He focused, bringing to mind every movement of the dance he had just witnessed – and leapt into motion in the same instant as Vegeta.

The two Sayains whirled about each other, a vicious parody of dance. Their movements embodied rage and ferocity in a tribute to their once-powerful race. Goku's senses were wide open, attuned to every subtle change in Vegeta's movement. Their power levels rose identically, each subconsciously making the minute changes that would allow them to fuse.

In a final surge of energy, they leapt towards each other – 

Vegeta's eyes, dark with concentration, suddenly cleared and he realized what he was doing – 

Two shadows melded into one in a final burst of light. 

 * * *

Fusion was a near-miraculous skill. As far as anyone knew, only Saiyans could perform it naturally – and still separate from each other afterwards. With this skill could be gained more power than previously imaginable. 

At this moment, however, Vegito did not particularly care. 

He knew that he had once been two separate people. He also knew that he would once again become two people. But what did it really matter? All that mattered now was the strength, the joy in flying as far and as fast as he could, the absolute confidence of being the most powerful being in the known universe…

Vegito did not know what it was like to be weak. He had no memory of great loss and betrayal and hardship. He did not know what it was like to be beaten, time and again; he did not live with the torments of an unsavory past; he did not need to shoulder the burden of desperately trying to be the savior, just one more time, and one more, and one more. He did not have to come to terms with conflicting value systems; he did not have to face his demons, he had no family to concern himself with.

What he did have was strength. Power and the confidence that there was nothing, nothing that he could not handle. And the two Saiyans who formed him gave themselves up gladly to that assurance that one of them, at least, had not known he needed.

It was enough.

* * *

The fusion wore off slightly before dawn.

Vegeta and Goku picked themselves up off the ground. For a moment neither of them spoke. They were still lost in the indescribable perfection of their fused self. Now, separate, their own problems seeped back into them. 

Predictably, Vegeta recovered first. "What did you think you were doing?" he roared, stepping away from Goku. "If I would have known what you were planning I would have never…" He stopped, breathing hard.

Goku smiled at him. He had no regrets. "I had to try it," he said, shrugging one shoulder. "The technique and control necessary are incredible. How did we stay fused for so long?"

"The more advanced the dance, the longer one can stay fused," Vegeta answered. "But that's not the point! You did not have permission to do that! It is the utmost breach of rights to fuse with someone against their will!"

"Was it against your will?" Goku asked innocently.

Vegeta stared. "I…of course it was!"

"Then I'm sorry."

Vegeta seemed at a loss for words. He settled on scowling and looking away. Of course the fusion had been against his will. Kakarrot had not even asked him. And if a dark part of himself felt strangely lightened, if a bit of his frustration and anger had been relieved, well, that was hardly by his own consent, was it?

"Why don't you go inflict your presence on someone who would enjoy your company?" he finally snarled.

Goku smiled. "Yeah, it's about time to be heading home. Chi-Chi could be worried," he said, purposely not reacting to Vegeta's statement. His only response was a disbelieving grunt. 

Knowing that he had received as much as he could expect, Goku nodded his farewell and prepared to fly home. Just before he launched himself, however, Vegeta's voice called back to him. 

"Kakarrot!"

He turned and looked back at Vegeta. The shorter man's face was hardly visible in the gray shadows of false dawn. Vegeta did not look at Goku as he spoke, but rather focused his sight at a point beyond Goku's left shoulder. 

"Tell your son that Trunks is in need of a sparring partner. He's getting too soft now that Buu has been defeated, and he needs variety in his training." 

Goku smiled. He heard far more in that statement than was actually said, things that Vegeta's pride would not allow him to articulate aloud. Goku's son was not the only one who would be, if not exactly welcome, at least tolerated at Capsule Corp. The faint undercurrent of meaning – that of frustration, the longing for battles long since gone, even an edge of loneliness – awakened similar echoes in his own soul. He and Vegeta were not very different in some ways.

"I'll bring Goten over tomorrow." Goku saw Vegeta's eyes widen slightly, and he knew his message had been received. Inwardly he smiled again. Would anyone believe he was capable of this sort of subtlety? Perhaps the years of dealing with Vegeta in all moods had been beneficial. 

"What, is your son still incapable of leaving the house without getting lost?" Vegeta sneered. His voice carried just the right amount of scorn and ridicule, designed to set even the calmest of people on edge. Goku laughed. He had expected nothing less.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Vegeta," he called, giving him a last "Son-grin" before taking off towards home. His last glimpse of his long-time rival showed him frustration battling with understanding on Vegeta's face.

Goku adjusted his angle as the first rays of sun cleared the horizon. Tomorrow had turned into today, he mused. He'd have to get a bit of rest before bringing Goten over. He was looking forward to seriously sparring with Vegeta – it had been an element of his life he greatly missed. It would be good for them both to work out frustrations in a mock-battle.

And someday, when the daily pressures of life became too much, and Vegeta decided to face a few of his demons…he knew that Vegito would fly again. 

Goku smiled and turned to face the rising sun.

_Please, please review. _


End file.
